


Beauty of Characteristics

by CrimzieLightwood



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzieLightwood/pseuds/CrimzieLightwood
Summary: A poem based on a few characters of The Infernal Devices





	Beauty of Characteristics

His face, his spirit

So vibrant and young

Her wit, her sweetness

Blend together as one

His actions, his heart

Cold as dry ice

Her touch, her love

Makes everything feel right

His hair, his mind

Eccentric and alluring

Her laugh, her words

Her conversations never boring

His temper, his rage

Does not define him

Her remarks, her patience

Runs very thin

Her smile, her face

Beautiful when even torn

His gaze, his eyes

So inviting and warm


End file.
